


A Phone Call

by Gumnut



Series: Long Term [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: How does one call International Rescue if it isn’t an emergency?A follow up scene forLong Term.





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> It happened. I have no apologies. I don't know if it is going anywhere, but it was fun to write.
> 
> Many thanks to all your comments on Long Term for the inspiration to continue this. It appears quite a few readers would like to explore this character combination :D

How does one call International Rescue if it isn’t an emergency?

She never did actually ask for his contact details. She hadn’t really needed them before. She guessed she could possibly contact him through Tracy Industries, but there was something so less personal about that avenue that she shied away from it.

She wanted to call him the old-fashioned way and actually speak to him, not some random secretary or automated email spam detector.

He had a nice voice, kinda goofy, yet smart and precise. She wondered what he did in his spare time on that mysterious island out in the middle of nowhere.

And her thoughts trailed off into that same lala land they had been visiting since she last saw him.

She sipped her tea and stared out over the countryside. The air was cold on her balcony this morning, but she ignored it. She quite liked the cold and besides her dressing gown was a self-indulgence in pink fluff and kept her plenty warm.

Looking up at the watery blue sky she wondered where the Eye in the Sky and the Voice Who Answers currently floated.

Her gaze returned to her phone on the table in front of her. It couldn’t be that easy could it?

Rumour had it that the Eye in the Sky could pick up anything from anywhere. Thunderbird Five. John Tracy.

She poked at her phone feeling both silly and stupid, but opened a line. The dial tone purred at her.

“International Rescue?”

It kept purring.

Who was she kidding?

A crackle and the line connected.

That had her sitting up straight immediately.

A female voice. “This is International Rescue. How may we be of assistance?”

She slouched just slightly. A secretary after all.

“This is Cass McCready from the London Metropolitan Fire Department. There is no emergency at this time. I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to Virgil Tracy?”

“One moment please.” Smart and efficient. Definitely a secretary.

The line switched over to some pleasant piano music and Cass found herself on hold. A pigeon landed on the balustrade of her balcony and made a point of staring her down.

Stupid pigeon.

“This is Thunderbird Five. What is your situation?” Definitely male, definitely American.

“No situation. I was hoping to speak to Virgil Tracy.”

“Virgil Tracy? Why? Who is this?”

Okay, stupid secretary as well. “Cass McCready from the London Metro Fire Department. We spoke just last week concerning a diamond heist. I worked with Virgil Tracy and was hoping to speak to him today.”

“I will see if he is available. Please hold a moment longer.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you. Eo-!” And the piano music cut in again.

Hmm, maybe she was getting somewhere.

“Gordon, if I have to come up there one more time, I’m going to pour itching powder into your cast!”

She blinked. “Tracy?”

There was a yelp, a clatter of metal possibly on concrete and a whole bunch of scuffling as if the phone at the other end of the line was on one of those air hockey tables.

“Tracy? You there?”

A harsh breath over the line. “Chief?”

“Tracy?”

“Uh, yeah, Virgil Tracy speaking. How can I help you?”

She had to snort. “You all right there?”

“My apologies, my brother was injured a few weeks back and he has been amusing himself with pranks. Fake phone calls is one of them.”

She blinked and remembered the newscasts yelling about the Thunderbird aquanaut. “I heard. I’m sorry. I hope he is recovering well?”

“Thank you. He is on the mend.” She had the distinct feeling that the aquanaut may not be if he pushed his brother any further.

“Annoying younger brother?”

“Like you would not believe.”

“Got one of them myself. Can’t kill ‘em, gotta love ‘em, that kind of thing.”

“Sums it up nicely.” He paused. “So, what can I do for you, Chief McCready?”

In for a penny, in for a pound. “I was wondering if you had seen the latest Harry Potter movie?”

“What?” Something metal clattered in the background.

Well, that wasn’t the response she was expecting.

“The latest Harry Potter? The reboot of the reboot? I hear they’ve done wonderful things with the holoversion. I have tickets for next Saturday. Thought you might be interested.”

She bit her lip, ever so glad this wasn’t a holoconnection.

“Next Saturday? Uh, yeah, sure.”

He didn’t sound sure.

“Are you sure, Tracy? If either of us get called out, we can raincheck it.” She grimaced. Ack, don’t give him such an easy out, Cass.

“Yes! No! Yes, I’d love to come. Uh, what time?”

“Did you want to do dinner first?” Now she was chewing on her lip.

“Oh, of course, um, do you have any preference? I can make the reservations, if you like.”

Now, that was a little more encouraging.

“How about Thai, with the option of ice creams after the movie?”

“Sounds great. Preferred location?” And she remembered that he was actually on the other side of the world.

“Is it easy for you to get here?”

He snorted. “That is not a problem, trust me.”

“How about our local? I’m in Dorking. Some nice spots here. 6pm?”

“I will see what I can find.” She could hear his grin over the line.

“Great. Then it’s a date?”

There was silence for a moment. “That it is. See you on Saturday.”

“See you then.”

“Looking forward to it. Thunderb-uh, see ya.”

She muffled a laugh. “Keep it cool there, Tracy.”

Dry. “I’ll do my best. Speak to you soon.”

“See you.” And she cut the line.

She sat there for a full minute just grinning to herself.

-o-o-o-

TBC?


End file.
